


Mattress

by handsinforests



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsinforests/pseuds/handsinforests
Summary: Raven and Clarke are in a bedroom with a mattress. Sexy times ensue.





	Mattress

She’s on the mattress before she realizes what’s happening, having tripped backward over Raven’s ridiculous amount of stuff on the floor. “Rae?” The other woman is standing over her, just watching, her chest heaving with the leftover exertion of taking half breaths in between kisses. “Your bed is cold.” 

Raven laughs for a solid 10 seconds before explaining. “Yeah that’s because my room is cold.” 

Clarke notices then the chill on her arms. “Shut up and kiss me.” Raven is all too happy to oblige. She leans down and plants herself between the blonde’s legs, running her fingers up Clarke’s thighs, then taking a lip in between hers and undoing the button on her jeans. She lowers the zipper while Clarke busies herself with running her fingers through Raven’s hair, tugging when Raven slips a hand in her underwear and brushes against her clit. 

“Don’t fucking tease me.” 

“I mean if you insist, Clarke.” Raven withdraws her hand suddenly, drawing a whine and pout out of the blonde before she just about yanks the jeans off of her and pushes her shirt past her bra. “I’m not taking these off, by the way.” Raven sets her mouth on Clarke’s heat over her panties, kissing her folds before running a tongue over them. “Not enough pressure?” 

“Please.” Clarke pants, hands reaching to undo her bra from the back. 

“You keep that on. Just take your tits out, just like that.” Raven encourages her, seeing her nipples perk in response to the cold air and Clarke’s arousal. “Sit back, play with your tits if you want. I’ll be right back.” Raven stands, taking off her shirt before walking over to the closet and taking out a box. “Stop looking Clarke.” She laughs, before taking the box out of the bedroom. 

When she returns Clarke has taken her shirt off and is sitting on the center of the mattress. She shrugs. “It got uncomfortable.” 

“No problem. Come over here.” Raven gestures for Clarke to come to the edge of the bed, undoing the button and zipper on her pants. “Take these off for me.” Clarke undoes Raven’s brace and takes the edges of Raven’s jeans in her hands, sliding them off of her. 

“Oh.” She leans back at the sight of the dildo in Raven’s pants. She trails her eyes over the tan woman’s abs and finally to her face, greeted with the sight of her staring smugly at her. 

“You gonna do anything about it?” She doesn’t have to ask twice, as Clarke pulls down her underwear and takes no time in warming up the toy with her tongue before fitting half of the length in her mouth, adjusting to the girth. “You can take more than that, can’t you?” Raven was still looking at her with that smirk and she intended to wipe it off of her. 

Clarke takes more of the dildo before easing it out of her mouth, taking a hold of it to catch her breathe for a moment. Before Raven can say anything else smug her mouth is already back on it, bobbing at a solid pace while trailing her fingers up Raven’s sides and palming her breast over her bra. She keeps going as Raven slides her own fingers into Clarke’s hair, tugging when Clarke looks up at her. “Slide your panties to the side.” 

The blonde gives her a look of confusion as Raven steps onto the bed, laying down atop the covers. “Slide them to the side and ride me.” Clarke chuckles but crawls over to Raven and lands a kiss on her cheek, climbing on top of her and sliding her panties like she asked. She lowers herself onto the strap-on slowly, adjusting to the size and sighing at the last inch thighs pressed against Raven’s. The woman under her is still, waiting on an okay before sliding the toy in and out of her. 

“Fuck,” Clarke moans, “Rae, fuck.” Clarke closes her eyes, biting her lips as Raven starts to pick up speed. She hasn’t been going at it for long before she places a steadying hand on Clarke’s thigh and the other on her clit, rubbing at her in time with thrusts. 

“You gonna come for me?” 

Clarke just nods, a moan escaping her lips. Raven picks up the pace on both her thrusts and thumb at Clarke’s bud, Clarke’s breathing becoming heavier as she reaches her climax. “Fuck!” The blonde shudders, back arched and breathing ragged. “Goddamn Raven.” She laughs as she pulls herself from the toy and lays next to her. 

“Hey, I aim to please.” Raven slides a hand to Clarke’s cheek and kisses her greedily. “And we’re not done here yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> These titles aren't going to be very interesting I think.


End file.
